


be my savior and i'll be your downfall

by whalesong



Series: I can take you through the darkness [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalesong/pseuds/whalesong
Summary: "My hero." She bats her eyelashes at him, mocking him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You certainly don't need to read part one in the series to read this. The only thing you need to know is that June and Joker didn't survive the events in Suicide Squad in this series.

Her ankle twists and she feels a slight crack. She's down on the ground, gravel digging hard into the palms of her hands and knees, with the latest meathead, who thought he could take over the world, hot on her heels. The team, as far as she's aware, isn't anywhere nearby because, once again, she decided it was best to split up from them. The only thing keeping her head from being blown clean off her shoulders was the fact that Rick knew she wasn't stupid enough to run off.

And speaking of the toy solider, there he was. Looming over her with his face set into a frown, chest heaving and a thin layer of sweat over his brow. 

"Could you try to stay out of trouble for one minute?" 

"Where'd the fun be in that?" She smirks up at him from her position on the ground and catches him rolling his eyes. "As much as I enjoy being down on my knees in front of you, we've gotta go." It's easy winding him up. Fun watching the embarrassment crawl up his neck and settle high on his cheeks, rubbing the back of his neck trying to erase the redness. The evidence of the effect her words have on him.

He licks his lips, clears his throat. Scans the area as an excuse to break eye contact with her.

She takes this as her cue to ease herself onto her feet, brushing the gravel off her hands and knees, wincing as she leans too heavily on her right foot. The sound snaps Rick's attention back to her, worry now etching itself into the lines of his face. 

Harley limps forward, her pain evident in the stiff way she's holding herself. The easy smile she shoots Rick doesn't fool him and reaches forward just in time to save her from eating dirt the second time that night.

"My hero." She bats her eyelashes at him, mocking him. He rolls his eyes again, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Without warning he lifts her into his arms, suspended in the air, carried like a blushing bride, she squeals in surprise.

"A little early, ain't it? We haven't even had our first date yet!" He huffs out a laugh, his arms tightening around her, bringing her closer to his chest. 

"Yet? Awfully eager there, Quinn." Rick smiles down at her. She smiles back.

She feels warm. Safe. Here in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on sirensongsally.tumblr.com
> 
> (or don't, that's cool too).


End file.
